Many plants are placed so that they are elevated above a convenient height for hand watering. The usual watering process involves climbing, e.g., using a ladder, to permit watering. This can be dangerous and is inconvenient.
Known elaborate watering systems for elevated plants involve running hoses up to the required level. However, there has been a need for a simple, convenient way to water individual containers of plants that are sitting, or hanging, at elevated levels.